


sweet dreams

by hydrangeamaiden



Series: Grimmnet Collection [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Egg Laying, F/M, Oviposition, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: Grimm and Hornet come up with a way to deal with the latter's chronic nightmares.
Relationships: Grimm/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Series: Grimmnet Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551010
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	sweet dreams

To Grimm’s surprise, he doesn’t have to wait long for Hornet to fall asleep. A mere twenty minutes after they retired for the night, her tense, rigid body has gone warm and limp in his protective embrace. Her hands are tucked beneath her chin, and every so often she whimpers into the crook of his neck.

The novelty of witnessing her vulnerable side has never worn off, of course. Grimm tilts her chin up to kiss her forehead, but it’s not just a gesture of affection. He can feel the nightmare essence just beneath her shell, boiling her with such horrible night terrors that, even in the daytime, she lurches around with a wild look in her eyes.

Even when she’s asleep on his lap, she still looks troubled. Grimm takes one of her hands between his forefinger and thumb, and kisses each of her fingers. She is one of the strongest bugs he knows, but at the same time so delicate. Looking upon her sleeping face fills him with such fondness that he almost forgets what she had asked of him. He only comes back to reality when she grimaces and moans. Her wings flutter under her cloak.

The nightmares are his fault, inadvertently. He had passed the nightmare essence on to her like the common cold. It is only fair, then, that he is the one to treat her.

He gives her a peck on the mouth, and then another. She sighs against him, and he takes advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue inside. While he does this, he lays her on her back, against one of the many pillows on their bed. Grimm parts from her with a gasp and a string of saliva that he carefully wipes away.

He then pulls her cloak over her head and sets it aside, baring to him her lithe form. Nothing to get in the way of running a hand down her chest, and then between her legs. All the while he nibbles at her neck and collarbones. Each little mark he leaves on her chitin receives an apologetic lick. His attention turns to the inside of her wrist, which he kisses just to feel her pulse.

It must be a quirk he inherited from the Nightmare Heart, to love hearing and feeling such palpitations.

He finally, _finally_ slips a finger into Hornet’s cunt, where he strokes and feels around for that sensitive spot of hers. Her only reaction is a hitch of the breath and her hips tilting upwards, and this alone is enough for him to get hard. His base instinct are roaring at him to, for a lack of delicate words, fuck her and pump her full of his eggs. Precum beads at the end of his erection at the thought of rutting into her, of how much wetter she would grow and how easily the eggs would slide into her womb. It would be a little more than what she was expecting, but...

Grimm realizes he’s salivating, and that he has stopped moving his fingers inside of her. His face goes red, and he shoves his face into the pillow.

“I could eat you whole, my dear,” Grimm murmurs to Hornet as he continues to stroke her. His takes his fingers from her with a wet _schlick_ sound, and moves on to her clitoris instead. This gets a more immediate response from her: a low keen that just about drives him wild.

And then, suddenly, he can’t take it anymore. His hands shake as he rolls her onto her side and spoons her, erection pressed between her thighs. He wiggles his hips around, finds the opening of her cunt, and slides in with a lewd, wet sound.

“_Nnnhh_.” Hornet, miraculously still asleep, moans unabashedly when Grimm’s fingers return to her clit. The pinched expression she wore when she had just fallen asleep has been replaced by one of bliss. Those sweet, soft noises of hers grow as he pistons into her, and she reaches her peak with a sharp cry.

Grimm, lost in the moment, grunts and thrusts into her until he realizes that she’s awake. He immediately stops thrusting and gapes at her, eyes blown wide and shell red. She’s propped up on her elbows, panting and clutching at the blankets, and he can feel her still pulsating around him—oh, Wyrm.

She looks over her shoulder with a bewildered look. “Grimm? What—” Recognition dawns on her. “Oh. The spell.”

Grimm’s heart nearly explodes out of its chest when she rolls her hips. Wyrm, it’s even better when she’s awake. He manages to choke out, “Did it work?”

“I can’t remember what I dreamed about,” Hornet says sleepily, “so I suppose it did. Have you…?”

“Not yet.”

She yawns, and rests her head on her arm. Grimm leans over her and kisses down her horns, all the way to her mouth. He reaches his climax rather unceremoniously, and with a rather undignified cry. When he pulls away, his cum immediately comes spilling out of Hornet—along with a sac of half-formed eggs. Hornet winces and puts a hand to her stomach; the sight immediately fills Grimm with alarm, but Hornet keeps him at bay as she sits up. He clutches one of her hands in both of his and watches as she struggles to push out a separate egg, smooth and orb-shaped and falling apart the moment it passes through her. They both kneel there in a mess of each other’s fluids—they’ve ruined the sheets, there’s no doubt about that—stunned and silent for several moments.

“A bath,” Hornet mutters, still shaking. Grimm gathers her into his arms and plants a kiss on her mouth, which she reciprocates with a muffled trill.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe egg


End file.
